Wolfblood: A Pregnancy Story
by HOAlover889
Summary: Rhydian and Maddy got caught up one night. They didn't think of the consequences. Now they have to balance being a wolfblood and teenage parents. Will they be able to survive? Rated strong T for language and some chapters like the first one.
1. The Night It All Began

**Maddy's POV**

"Rhydian! Wait up!" I exclaimed as I ran up to him and held his hand. He smiled as I stood by his side.

"Hey babe" he said as he leaned down to kiss me. I smiled into the kiss and kissed back.

"Can you guys not be so.. _mushy_?" Tom asked as he and Shannon walked up to us. I rolled my eyes.

"Can you not be so... _annoying_?" Rhydian retorted. Tom glared at him playfully as we walked into the school entrance. Tom was about to reply when 'Best Song Ever' by One Direction came on. Rhydian and Tom rolled their eyes. I smirked and answered my phone.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Hey sweetie" I heard my mom say.

"Hi mum" I said.

"Your father and I are going to be out of town for a few days. Make sure you keep the house clean. No parties and _especially _no boys" she said.

"Yes mum" I droned as I rolled my eyes.

"Ok. Bye sweetie. Love you" she said.

"Love you too" I said as I hung up.

"What'd your mom say?" Rhydian asked as we stood near our lockers.

"Well," I began as I wrapped my hands around his neck, standing on my tip-toes to kiss him. He kissed back and wrapped his hands around my waist.

"My parents are gonna be out for a few days" I said. He notice the evil glint in my eye and smirked. He kissed me again.

"Wanna come over?" I asked as he nodded before we started making out again. His hands started riding up my school shirt. We heard someone clearing their throat and separated.

"Could you please stop display of affection?" Jimi asked as we rolled our eyes at him before walking to class. We sat down in our seats as our teacher came into the classroom.

"Now class,-" he began. That was as far as I remembered before Rhydian and I started playing footsie and writing love , we got caught.

"Maddy? Would you and Rhydian like to read your little love notes out to the whole class?" he asked, not really asking but demanding. We sighed, getting up.

"Um..." I started. There was no way we could read what we _actually _wrote to the whole class since it was way inappropriate.

"Will this man _ever _shut up?" Rhydian began.

"Depends. If he doesn't kill himself with his own boring speech" I continued as the class roared with laughter. He pursed his lips.

"You can go to your seats now" he said dryly.

**Later At Home**

Rhydian and I sat in my bedroom, bored.

"What do you wanna do?" I asked after a few minutes of silence. He smirked as he wrapped his hands around my waist and kissed me. I kissed back and we started making out on my bed. My hands trailed to his abs before he took off his shirt. We _all _know what happened next.

* * *

**How do you like it? The next chapter is gonna be the morning after. Bye! Make sure you review!**


	2. Rumors

**Maddy's POV**

I woke up and realized my bed had a lump. When did my bed become so lumpy? The events of last night filled my head. Rhydian and I had sex. I smiled briefly before I felt something come up my throat. I quickly ran to the bathroom and spilled my guts. I felt someone come in and pull my hair back. Rhydian.

"You okay?" he asked when I was done. I nodded.

"Probably something I ate" I replied. We had breakfast before leaving for school. I went to my locker and leaned against it.

"Maddy!" Tom exclaimed as he approached me.

"What?!" I snapped. Tom jumped, taken aback.

"Sorry" he mumbled, looking at the ground. I felt bad.

"Sorry Tom. It's just... I'm not really in the mood" I told him.

"I just wanted to confirm some... suspicions" he said. I looked at him weirdly. He noticed and explained.

"There's a rumor going round that you and Rhydian... you know" he said. My eyes widened.

"What?! Who told you that?" I asked, enraged.

"Laura. You know, that girl that lives right next to your house" he explained. I growled before storming to our classroom. I saw Laura talking to some girls in our class. I walked up to her and slapped her.

"What's your problem?" she asked, infuriated.

"What's your problem. You can't just go around spreading rumors like that you bitch!" I screamed at her.

"Why? Don't want people to know you're a slut?" she smirked.

"Oh, so in other words, I'm you?" I retorted. Our classmates watched us, making various comments and noises. She glared at me before she grabbed my hair. Next thing we know, Mr. Jeffries and some of the boys in our class were trying to stop our little _catfight_. We eventually got sent to the head teacher's office.

"I hope you both know violence is condoned" he said. We both started rambling at the same time. Luckily, he was too busy to deal with us and sent us back to class.

"Miss Smith. Miss Fisher. Hope you settled your little dispute" Mr. Jeffries said. I heard Laura curse under her breath as we walked to our seat.

"You okay?" Rhydian asked me as I sat down next to him. I nodded. A few minutes later, I started groaning. I had a massive headache.

"Miss Smith, please. You can be excused" Mr. Jeffries said. I walked to the nurse's office.

"Yes?" she asked. I sighed.

"Excuse me Ma'am. I've been feeling a bit queasy. I have a massive headache and my stomach hurts" I explained. She nodded.

"Have you had sex recently?" she asked. I nodded, looking at the ground. She tilted my chin up, handing me what looked like a pregnancy test. My eyes widened. I can _not _be pregnant. I took it from her hand and went to the bathroom in the next room. I took the test and waited for it to ding. After three minutes, the timer went off. I took a deep breath before I looked at it. _Positive_. I gulped as tears filled my eyes, leaving the bathroom.

"So?" she asked, but by the expression on her face, I knew she could tell. She engulfed me in a hug.

"It's gonna be okay" she reassured me. But I knew it won't.


	3. Confessions

**Rhydian's POV**

"Hi Mads" I said as I wrapped my arms around her waist as she leaned against her locker. I saw tears in her eyes and frowned.

"What's wrong?" I asked. She sniffed.

"If I tell you, promise you won't get angry?" she asked. I nodded. She took a deep breath.

"Rhydian, I'm pregnant" she whispered. I stared at her. She started crying before she ran away.

"Maddy!" I said running after her. She ran into the moors. I rolled my eyes and followed her. She stopped after a while before she sat down on a rock and started sobbing.

"Maddy" I said softly as I put my arms round her.

"I'm sorry" she said. I shook my head.

"You shouldn't be. This is my fault" I whispered calmingly in her hair. She sniffed.

"It's not just that. The whole school knows what we did. I'm sure everyone thinks I'm a slut" she said. I growled. I don't like seeing her like this.

"Maddy. Don't care what other people think about you. If they can't see you're beautiful, sweet, generous, loyal, then forget them. All that matters is that we have each other" I said. She rubbed a tear from her eye.

"My parents" she said. My eyes widened. I hadn't thought about that. Her parents are gonna kill me.

"Don't worry. I'm here for you" I whispered. She smiled.

"Rhydian, I love you" she said. I smiled.

"I love you too" I said before I kissed her. I love her so much. Just as much as I love my new baby.

* * *

**Aw! So cute! Sorry the chapter's short but, I'm really busy so, anyway, I need some baby names right now. Any name at all. Just tell me. I'm starting a poll to see if Shannon and Tom should get together. So please REVIEW!**


	4. I Love My Daddy

**Rhydian's POV**

Maddy's parents are coming home today. I'm kinda scared. Especially of her dad. He's going to murder me.

"Mum! Dad!" Maddie said, hugging them. They hugged her back.

"Hi Mr. and Mrs. Smith" I said as they entered the kitchen.

"Anything happen while we were gone?" Maddie's mum asked. We shared a look before taking deep breaths.

"Yes but... you have to promise not to get angry" she said. They nodded.

"I... I'm. While you were away, um, I um... What I'm trying to say is..."

"Sweetheart, you can tell us anything" her dad said. She took a deep breath.

"I'm pregnant" she said. Her mom dropped the bottle of water she was previously holding.

"Is he the father?" her dad asked, pointing at me. I gulped.

"Yes daddy" she said. There was a flash of yellow in his eyes and he started breathing heavily. My eyes widened in fear. He transformed and I followed suit. He attacked me and I tried my best to fight back. He was way stronger than me so I failed.

"Daddy!" Maddy shouted, trying to make him stop. He gave me a scratch on my arm. I howled in pain.

"Daddy! Stop!" she screamed, tears running down her cheeks. He turned to look at her and seeing her, changed back. I did the same, clutching my now bloody arm. Maddy walked over to me, sobbing.

"I'm gonna go" I said, leaving the house and running home. I ignored the questions bombarded on me by my foster parent and went to my room, saying a quick 'Hi. I wanna be alone, okay?' and fell on my bed. I started crying. Yes, me, Rhydian Morris cries. Hard to believe right? I wasn't crying because of the cut. I was crying because, I new I had disappointed Maddy's parents. That was the last thing I would ever want to do to them.

**Maddy's POV**

"Are you guys mad?" I asked. Mum was pinching the bridge of her nose.

"Maddy, how could you?" she asked, softly. I looked down, ashamed. I avoided daddy's eyes. Mom left the room for daddy ad I to talk.

"I'm so sorry. I wasn't thinking. I... I'm sorry" I said. For the first time, I looked up to meet daddy's eyes.

"Daddy, I'm sorry. I know you wanted me to be your little girl for a little while" I whispered. He smiled before hugging me.

"You'll always be my little girl" he said before he kissed the top of my head.

"I love you, daddy" I said as I started crying again.

"I love you too" he whispered, wiping away my tears. I love my parents.

* * *

**Aw! I want my daddy! Anyway, that was cute and all. These are the polls for names so far.**

**Girl**

**Sarah**

**Emma**

**Skye**

**Amy**

**Lilly**

**Boy**

**Logan**

**BYE! REMEMBA 2 REVU! HOAlover out!**


	5. Secrets

**Maddy's POV**

"Shan!" I hollered from behind her as she walked to the school. She turned and smiled.

"Hey Mads" she said.

"I need to tell you something important but you have to _promise _not to tell _anyone_" I said.

"You have my word" she said as we entered the building. I dragged her into an empty classroom.

"Shan," I began before taking a deep breath.

"I'm pregnant" I said. Her eyes widened.

"For Rhydian?" she asked. I rolled my eyes.

"No, for Santa Claus" I said sarcastically. She gave me a look.

"Who knows so far?" she asked.

"Only, Rhydian, my parents and you" I replied.

"You haven't told Tom?" she asked. I shook my head.

"Rhydian's telling him" I said. She nodded.

"So can I tell _you _a secret?" she asked.

"You have my word" I smiled, mocking her. She rolled her eyes.

"Me... " she paused.

"And Tom..." she continued as my eyes widened.

"Are dating" she finished. I stared at her.

"What?" I asked. She smiled.

"Shocking right?" she laughed.

"Why didn't you tell us?" I asked, playfully pushing her.

"We thought you'd be weirded out. I mean I'd be if my two best friends were dating" she explained. I rolled my eyes.

"Come on, you idiot!" I said as I shoved her.

"Wanna come over today?" I asked her.

"Sure!" she said as we walked to our first class. I love my friends.


	6. Check Ups

**I rewrote the last part of the first chapter since it was a bit... mature. This is going to be the Rhydian and Maddy's first checkup.**

* * *

**Rhydian's POV**

Maddy and I are going for our first checkup. Right now, we're in my car. Yeah, I got one a few weeks ago.

"Excited?" I asked. She nodded.

"You?" she asked in return. I smiled.

"Yeah" I said.

"What do you want?" she asked. I gave her a confused look.

"What?" I asked. She shook her head.

"You want a boy or a girl?" she asked. I shrugged.

"I'll be happy either way" I said. She rolled her eyes and gave me a 'I know that's a lie' look.

"I _might _like a girl" I confessed. She gave me a confused look.

"A girl?" she asked. I nodded. She smiled.

"Why?" she asked. I shrugged.

"Don't know. I'd like having a little girl" I said.

"Aw!" she giggled as I rolled my eyes. We soon arrived at the hospital.

"Maddy Smith" the nurse called out after what seemed like forever in the waiting room. We went into the doctor's room.

"Hi Maddy. Hey Rhydian" Mrs. Okanawe said as she entered the room.

"Hi Mrs. Okanawe" we said simultaneously. She smiled.

"I understand you're here for your first checkup" she said. We nodded.

"Okay. Any abnormal cravings? Mood swings?" she asked. I nodded vigorously. Maddy glared at me. Mrs. O laughed.

"Okay, let's see the baby" she said, putting jelly on Maddy's now bare belly.

"It's cold!" she yelped as I smirked, trying to hold back a laugh. We saw a figure in the sonogram.

"That's our baby?" Maddy asked quietly as I held her hand. She smiled at me and I returned the smile.

"Do you want to know the sex of the baby?" she asked. We nodded. She examined the sonogram and smiled.

"Looks like you're having a... girl" she said. I squealed. Yes, I actually squealed. That was how excited I was. Okay, I didn't squeal but I made an excited noise. Maddy gave me a confused look as I blushed. Yes, blushed. I swear this girl will be the death of me. We took the car back to her house and entered her house.

"Dad! Mum! We're home!" she hollered before seeing the note left on the counter.

_'Went out. Be back at 8. Love mum and dad,_

_XXX'_

I smiled as I wrapped my hands round her waist and kissed her neck. She rolled her eyes.

"That's what got me pregnant in the _first _place you idiot" she snapped as she removed my hands and sat on the couch. I did the same, carrying her and placing her on my lap. I kissed her and held her hands.

"Then there's nothing to lose" I said. She smiled. You do _not _want to know what happened next.


	7. Names

**Maddy's POV**

"Okay. So, what names do you guys like?" I asked as I plopped down on a couch. Shannon and Jana were in my room. **(A/N: In this story, Jana doesn't like Rhydian and her, Shannon and Maddy are good friends) **

"How about Gwen?" Shannon asked. I smiled before nodding and jotting it down.

"Jana?" I asked.

"Ariana" she said. I shrugged and jotted it down.

"Sounds pretty" I said.

"Rhiannon!" Shannon squealed as I rolled my eyes. That's her little sister's name. I giggled and jotted it.

"Megan" Jana said. I jotted it.

"How 'bout... Jenni" Rhydian said as I jumped, before giving him a confused look.

"When and how did you get here?" I asked him. He shrugged.

"I got here like a minute ago and I jumped through the window" he explained. I rolled my eyes.

"Jenni seems cute" I mumbled as I jotted it down. He smiled one of his irresistible smiles. I blushed.

"We'll leave you two alone. Won't we Shannon?" Jana said. She nodded, looking at her phone.

"Tom's waiting for me downstairs" she said as she and Jana left the room. He smiled as he wrapped his arms round my waist.

"Did you know I love you?" he asked. I smiled, getting on my tip-toes.

"I love you too. But you're _way _too tall" I said. He rolled his eyes.

"Maybe you're too short" he said as I glared at him.

"Doesn't matter. We can meet halfway" I said as he leaned down to kiss me. We started snogging and we collapsed on my bed.

"Maddy?" I heard a little voice asked. We jumped apart and saw my 11 year old little sister, Fiona at the door. **(A/N: I just wanted Maddy to have a little sister)**

"Hey, Fiona" I greeted awkwardly. She tilted her head as if she was thinking about something before shaking her head. She rolled her eyes.

"Can I have a friend over?" she asked.

"Who?" I asked back.

"Bryn" she said. I rolled my eyes. **(A/N: Rhydian's mom and brother now live with him and are 'tame' wolves)**

"Maybe Rhydian should just bring Brynn round when he visits. Saves you the time to call your little boyfriend" I teased.

"He's not my boyfriend!" she shouted defensively. Rhydian smirked and carried her.

"C'mon. I'll call him for you" he said, putting her in his lap as he sat down. I smiled as he called Brynn.

"He should be here in a minute" he chuckled. We went downstairs and saw Tom and Shannon snogging on our couch. I covered Fiona's eyes.

"Child in the room! That's it. I'm burning that couch" I exclaimed as they rolled their eyes. They got up.

"We're gonna head home" Tom said.

"Don't end up like us" Rhydian warned before Tom punched him in the arm. Just then, I heard a doorbell. Bryn came through the door.

"See ya" Fiona said, grabbing Bryn's hand and walking to her room.

"That's so cute" I said as he gagged. I rolled my eyes. My boyfriend is an idiot.


	8. Reasons I Love You

**I'm back! This is just a very tiny fluff between Maddy and Rhydian.**

* * *

**Maddy's POV**

"Hi Mads" Rhydian's voice whispered into my ear. I groaned, rolling over to the other side of the bed.

"What do you want at 5 am?" I asked him, opening my eyes. He gave a confused look before replying.

"Maddy. It's 7:55 am" he said. I frowned in confusion before looking at my clock. It _was _7:55 am! I only had 5 minutes to get to school. I jumped out of bed, showering in record time. I changed quickly into my uniform, getting unwanted comments from Rhydian, getting _him _an eye-roll in response.

"Come on, let's go" I said, standing on the window sill. I felt Rhydian's arms wrap round my waist. I rolled my eyes.

"This is really _not _the time" I groaned.

"You're pregnant" he said. I nodded, signaling the statement was obvious.

"You're stupid. Let's stop stating the obvious" I retorted. He rolled his eyes.

"My mum told me that pregnant wolfblood's powers aren't really strong" he explained.

"Then how am I going to get to school?" I asked. He smirked before picking me up and jumping out of the window. I was scared since he was carrying me bridal style. He looked down at me as we landed, smirking as I frowned. He chuckled before he started running, still carrying me. When we arrived at school, everyone looked at us weird. I realized Rhydian was still carrying me and blushed as he put me down. We walked to our class room.

"Did I tell you I love you?" I whispered. He looked at me.

"Why?" he asked. I rolled my eyes.

"Cause you're sweet, cute and loving" I said.

"How?" he asked.

"You ran 4 miles carrying me _just _so I won't have to. That is _so _sweet" I said as he blushed.

"Well it's easy to care for you when I love you" he said. It was my turn to blush.

"Could you two stop being so mushy?" Jimi asked.

"You're just jealous cause _you _can't be mushy with _your _girlfriend" I snapped before turning back. I turned back again.

"Oh wait. You don't have one" I fake smiled. The class erupted with laughter.

"Ouch" one of his friends said, putting an arm on his shoulder. I smirked, turning around.

"That is why I love you" Rhydian said, kissing me. I kissed back.

"I love you too" I whispered. The funniest thing is the teacher didn't _once _say anything.

* * *

**So romantic! I'm so glad to be back. Hope you review!**


End file.
